


tough pill to swallow

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The one where Robbie's hurt and prickly, and Daisy's just pushy enough to do Robbie some good despite his attitude.





	tough pill to swallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



“If death had a complexion it would be yours.” Daisy’s voice from the doorway was like salve on his many, many wounds. Even if she was being snarky enough for both of them.

Robbie rolled his eyes, wincing at the action because the ache in his head was so intense, but it was worth the pain to snark back even just a little.  Because it was Daisy.

“Seriously. I’m about to call an ambulance. And you know how much I dislike those things.” She almost sounded serious.

“I’ll be fine. Just a couple days of recuperating…” he said, inhaling sharply when his foot twinged with pain. His foot and his head were almost afterthoughts when compared to the pain in his knee.

“Dude. You feel off a roof.”

He scoffed loudly. “I fell  _ one _ story.”

“Off a roof,” she insisted.

“I’m enhanced.”

“You’re not invincible, though…”

“Neither are you,” he countered, smirking a little as he pushed himself up on the sofa to a more upright position. It hurt, but it was worth it to be able to see her better.

“Excellent retort, dude,” Daisy replied, allowing her bag to slide down from her shoulder slightly.  She reached inside for a bottle. It rattled, so he assumed it was pills.

“That a pain-killer?” He asked, nodding towards the bottle.

“SHIELD Issue. It should dampen the pain a little bit. Since you’re refusing to see a doctor.”

“I’m no good at swallowing pills,” he said, dismissing her with noticeably false bravado. In reality, he’d make a solid effort to swallow them.  Hell, he’d chew them up if they’d relieve some of the pressure on his knee.

“I’ll crush ‘em up in some applesauce,” Daisy said, without missing a beat. She headed for the kitchen and started rummaging around the fridge.

Robbie’s knee started throbbing, or he’d have hobbled out there to stop her. As it was, he made it as far as swinging one leg over the edge of the sofa, and stopped there, making a very awkward picture when she turned back before opening the fridge.

“You alright?” she asked, pulling open the door and peering inside the fridge. Gabe kept applesauce cups in the door, so she just pulled out one of those.

“Yeah,” he grunted, pulling his leg back up on the sofa with him. “I can swallow the pills on my own…”

“Just let me help you,” she said, crushing both tablets with a spoon and scooping it into the open applesauce container.  She stirred it up and handed it to him.

“I was kidding before,” he muttered under his breath, reaching out to take the cup from his girlfriend.

“Just shut up and take your medicine,” she teased, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the sofa beside him.

The applesauce was only slightly bitter with the pills, but since that was his only complaint, of course, she was right. This was easier than trying to force the tablets down with water. And arguing with Daisy was exhausting even if he  _ was _ feeling one-hundred percent.

“There. Not so bad, is it?” Daisy asked, reaching over to brush her fingertips over his forehead. They lingered, trailing down his cheek and leaving his skin warm in their wake.

“Not bad at all,” he said, finding it very difficult to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Happy New Year!


End file.
